corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily the Corpse Bride, is a living corpse the and self-proclaimed bride of the young Victor Van Dort and ex-fiancee of Lord Barkis Bittern. Appearance Emily has blue hair, blue skin and blue eyes. Emily has a small hole in her left cheek that shows her teeth. Emily has some muscle showing under her left arm pit. Emily's left arm is completely bone. Emily still has her finger nails on her right hand. Emily's finger nails are missing from her boney left hand. Emily's ribs are sticking out of a hole on her right. There is also a hole on the right of Emily's wedding dress. Emily's right leg is almost completely bone save for skin that still cover's her foot and end's at her ankle. Emily's right foot and ankle is covered with a white sock. Emily also has full bright pink lips. {Attire} Emily wear's a strapless dirt stained wedding dress that contour's her chest. The dress itself has a form fitting bodice that end's at a V and a long flowing skirt with a slit up the middle showing either of her leg's with light blue filigree on the bottom of the skirt and veil. Emily has pearls on the bottom of the bodice and the top of the bodice she also wear's a dirt stained tattered veil attached to a rose crown made of dead blue roses. Emily also wears armlet's that end to her elbow's though her right armlet apear's to be hanging on her wrist. She wear's white pump's to match her wedding dress. Biography Emily was the child of rich, unnamed parents who lived in a mansion in the woods. In her late teens, she met Lord Barkis, whom she loved but her parents didn't approve of. When rejected Emily's hand in marriage by her parents, he told Emily to meet him at the old oak tree at around 3 A.M.. Emily and Victor Van Dort Corpse Bride Emily snuck out wearing her mothers wedding dress and carried a bag of money with her, at Lord Barkis's request. While waiting for Barkis, he was nowhere to be found. When he finally showed up, he stabbed her and left her for dead. While bleeding out, she made a vow to stay under the tree until her true love came to her and asked for her hand in marriage, thus setting her free. When Victor was practicing his wedding vows and slipped the ring on a branch, Emily rose from her grave and, after chasing Victor, took him to the Underworld with her. After a request from Victor, she and him visited Elder Gutknecht, a wise old skeleton who practiced magic. He gives them a spell that takes them to the Land of the Living, where Victor leaves Emily in the woods to wait. After a while, she decides to look for Victor, and after finding him with Victoria angrily takes him back to the Underworld with her. Heartbroken, she goes to her room and laments about what happened to her and that Victor doesn't love her. Victor comes to her room and they both reconcile rather quickly. Later, Elder Gutknecht tells her that her "marriage" to Victor isn't valid, since he has to be dead in order for them to be properly married. She says in despair that Victor would never kill himself since she knows he loves Victoria. Victor, who hears all of this, comes in and agrees to drink the poison and marry Emily. After going up to the Land of the Living, or "Upstairs" as the dead call it, Victoria, who was forced to marry Barkis Bittern, Emily's murderer, sees the wedding in the church and is both horrified and somewhat heartbroken. Emily sees her and stops Victor from drinking the poison, then brings forth Victoria and blesses their love.Just then, Barkis interrupts and tries to run away with Victoria, and he and Victor fight. Just as Barkis is about to stab Victor with a sword, Emily blocks it and it stabs her instead, which has no effect since she's already dead. Barkis decides to leave, but first he drinks the wine, not knowing that it is poison. It kills him, and the dead drag him into a closet and torture him. Meanwhile, Victor still wants to fulfill his promise to Emily, but she lets him marry Victoria instead and gives back the ring that Victor accidentally gave her earlier. She then tosses her bouquet of blue roses, which Victoria catches. Emily then turns into a shower of beautiful blue butterflies, ascending to Heaven while Victor and Victoria watch. Relations * Victor Van Dort - Ex-husband * Scraps - Pet dog * Black Widow - Friend * Maggot - Friend Trivia * Emily knew Victor's name before he told her. This might prove that she knew him before her death. Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters Category:By: Vincent.Truong Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Heroines Category:Females